1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head unit and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, liquid ejecting apparatuses include a plurality of liquid ejecting heads, typically ink jet recording heads, combined and aligned in a predetermined direction, so as to constitute a head unit including an elongate nozzle row, for example as disclosed in JP-A-2010-125597. In the liquid ejecting apparatus according to this literature, four liquid ejecting heads arranged in a checkerboard pattern in a predetermined alignment direction are each supported by a head support member.
In addition, in the liquid ejecting apparatus the plurality of liquid ejecting head bodies are aligned (positioned) and supported by the head support member. Accordingly, the liquid ejecting heads are spaced from each other by a certain distance, so as to facilitate the liquid ejecting heads to be aligned.
Locating thus the liquid ejecting heads with a certain spacing between each other in order to align the liquid ejecting heads with each other leads to a disadvantage in that the overall size of the liquid ejecting head unit inevitably becomes larger.
Here, the mentioned drawback is not only incidental to the ink jet recording head unit, but broadly to liquid ejecting heads that eject a liquid other than ink.